


Refresh

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Enemas, Kink Exploration, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, No Sex, Trust, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “It feels so good,” Tycho had murmured in his ear. “And afterwards, you'll be so clean and refreshed. I think it'll help you relax.”Wedge doesn't feel relaxed now. Lying naked on a blanket on the floor of the tiny refresher attached to their room, staring at the ceiling as he listens to water run as Tycho fills the enema bag, he can feel himself trembling.





	Refresh

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day two prompt "medical play."

“It feels so good,” Tycho had murmured in his ear. “And afterwards, you'll be so clean and refreshed. I think it'll help you relax.”

Wedge doesn't feel relaxed now. Lying naked on a blanket on the floor of the tiny refresher attached to their room, staring at the ceiling as he listens to water run as Tycho fills the enema bag, he can feel himself trembling.

“Wedge.” He starts when a hand lands on his leg. “We don't have to do this.”

Wedge takes a deep breath and turns his head, meeting concerned blue eyes. He tries for a smile. “I'm okay. Just a little nervous is all.”

Tycho frowns. “You're being brave. This is supposed to be pleasant for you. You can change your mind and still say no now. It's not going to offend me.”

“I trust you.”

“I know you do.” Tycho leans over and kisses him lightly. “You don't have to prove that.”

“I'm not.” Wedge bites his lip for a moment, searching for words. “I do want to do this because you want to. But I _do_ want to do it. You promised you'd make me feel good, and I want that. I want to try this. But I can't lie about being nervous. This is new for me; just be gentle.”

“I always am.”

Wedge manages a little laugh. “Not always.”

Tycho's eyes dance as he kisses him again then backs away. “I'm only rough when you ask for it, love.”

A moment later, the water turns off, and there's a succession of quiet sounds: Tycho moving the bag, ripping open the sachet of cleansing solution to mix with the water, hanging the bag up. Wedge makes himself look – and can't help the way his eyes go wide. The bag is so much bigger now that it's full, and he's intimidated.

“It's all right,” Tycho soothes, running a hand down Wedge's flank as he catches his look. “You don't have to take all of it if you don't want to. The moment you say stop, we stop.”

Wedge nods, swallowing hard. He can do this, he tells himself. Tycho knows him; he wouldn't ask Wedge to do anything he couldn't. Tycho will take care of him.

“Last chance,” Tycho says lightly, a tone that means he won't judge him either way.

Wedge takes a breath and nods. “I'm ready.”

“Legs up, then.” He helps guide Wedge's legs into the proper position, bent at the knee with feet flat on the floor, then nudges them a little further apart. Wedge watches as he connects the tube leading from the bag to the nozzle, already shining with lube from when he'd prepared it earlier.

Wedge is prepared too, and he concentrates on letting out a breath as Tycho slides the nozzle into him. It's smaller than his partner's cock, hardly a strain at all.

“I'm going to turn on the flow now,” Tycho tells him, one hand on the the clamp and the other on Wedge's knee, grounding. “If you start to feel a cramp, say, and we'll take a break.”

“Okay.” Wedge's voice quivers just a little. “Do it.”

Tycho does, opening the clamp, and Wedge gasps as the water starts to flow into him. The sensation is so strange, unlike anything he's ever felt before, hot and insistent inside of him. He can feel it filling him up, pressure mounting, and it takes his breath away.

Then, suddenly, a twinge, and he cries out wordlessly.

“Shh,” Tycho is saying, already pressing the clamp back closed, “it's all right. Breathe, Wedge, it'll pass.”

Wedge does, air shaking past his lips as he rides it out, the spasm of pain soon receding. He squeezes his eyes closed.

Tycho pats his knee. “You're okay. That happens sometimes. Are you ready for more?”

Wedge takes another slow breath, in, out, and nods.

“You're doing so well,” Tycho murmurs, easing the clamp open again.

“Keep talking to me,” Wedge gasps as the flow resumes.

“I love seeing you like this,” Tycho tells him, his voice gentle and soothing. Wedge lets it wash over him, combine with the sensations inside his body. “I love how much you trust me. I love you putting yourself in my hands and letting me make you feel good.”

And it _is_ starting to feel good. It's still strange, but the water fills him, expands everything inside, and the soft ache of pressure treads just on the doorstep of pleasure.

Wedge's breath trembles out of him. “I don't think I can take much more.”

“There's only a little left,” Tycho murmurs, and Wedge peels his eyes open to look at where the bag hangs.

Tycho is right; it's so very nearly empty. And as full as he feels, Wedge can do this, he can take it for him. He wants to be so good for him. “Okay,” he breathes, letting his eyes fall closed again.

“That's it,” Tycho encourages. “You can do this.”

Wedge trembles, feeling his body stretch in a way it never has before, a way that's new and strange and not unpleasant. And just when he thinks he'll have to protest again, when he thinks he can't possibly manage another drop–

“There.” Tycho sounds nearly as relieved as he feels. “That's it, love, you've done it.”

Wedge just lets himself breathe, trying to accustom himself to the feeling. Five minutes, Tycho had said, he just needs to hold it for five minutes. He can do that.

Except that's when his body rebels again, urgency shooting through him, and he whimpers. “Tycho–!”

“Breathe,” Tycho says again, and suddenly he's by his side, hands smoothing Wedge's sweaty hair. “Your body wants to expel it, I know, but you can hold it, I know you can. Breathe, slow and deep as you can, and the urge will pass.”

Wedge does, forcing shaky, shallow breaths into deep, calming ones. His heart is racing, his cock stirring, and it's all just _so much_.

“That's it,” Tycho murmurs. “Good job.”

Wedge swallows, relief seeping into him as the urge does pass. He _can_ do this, he thinks. He can.

He opens his eyes, sees Tycho kneeling beside him and looking down, a soft sort of awe on his face. “Hey,” Tycho says quietly.

“Hey,” Wedge answers, a trembling smile making its way to his lips.

Tycho's hand cups his cheek for a moment, soft affection, then traces down his body to rest on his stomach. “I'm going to rub your belly now,” he tells Wedge. “That'll help the process, get stuff moving around in there. Okay?”

“Okay,” Wedge agrees, steeling himself.

Tycho starts moving, and Wedge's eyes flutter at the additional pressure. That feels good, too, Tycho's hands on him. Familiar, reassuring. He thinks he can feel things moving inside, but he knows that's supposed to happen, doesn't let himself panic.

“Wedge,” Tycho says, recapturing his attention. “Tell me how you feel.”

Wedge tries to drag words together to describe the thrilling, extraordinary sensations. “Full,” he settles on, the word breathless and inadequate. “There's so much, but it's good. I can feel it pressing inside me, everywhere. It's so deep,” he finishes on a groan.

“I told you,” Tycho says gently. His hand circles on Wedge's stomach one more time, then lifts away. “I think that's long enough. If I take the nozzle out, can you hold until you make it to the toilet?”

Wedge bites his lip, unsure.

“That's all right,” Tycho assures him. “If it's easier to keep it in until you sit down, that's fine, too.”

“I think that,” Wedge agrees.

“Okay.” Tycho retrieves the bag, shifting it across the tiny refresher to hang it closer to the toilet. “We're going to get you up now, all right?”

Wedge nods, raising himself on his elbows, groaning low and plaintive at how even the small movement shifts the water inside of him, lights him up anew. Then Tycho's hands are on him again, helping ease him to his feet, so slowly, so carefully, minding that he doesn't trip over the tubing trailing from his body to the enema bag.

“You've got this,” Tycho murmurs in his ear. “Just two steps and you're there. It'll all be out soon.”

Wedge takes the steps, slow and ginger, fascinated and frightened by the shifting inside him. He clenches against the plug, suddenly imaging what will happen if it slips out.

Then he's there, Tycho helping him ease down over the toilet, running a soothing hand over his back before gripping the nozzle. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Wedge answers, and Tycho slowly removes the nozzle from his body. Wedge clenches again, holding the water in as he sits.

Tycho drops the bag, tube, and nozzle into the tub to wash later, then turns back to Wedge, hesitating. “Do you want me to leave?” he asks.

“No,” Wedge says instantly and feels his face go red. “I mean–”

“It's all right,” Tycho is quick to assure, taking a step forward and touching Wedge's cheek. “This is all new; you don't want to be alone.” His smile takes on a self-deprecating bend. “I didn't want to go anyway.”

Wedge ducks his head, grateful.

“You can do it now,” Tycho tells him, a hand petting through his hair gently. “Don't be embarrassed; this is a natural part of it. You'll feel good, I promise.”

It seems to take Wedge's brain a few moments to convince his body, but finally he opens up, the water leaving him in a rush. He surprises himself with a moan, long and loud and shaky. It _does_ feel good, an overwhelming sort of relief at finally letting his body do what it wants, to be empty again. It seems like a long time before he's done, Tycho bending beside him at one point and softly rubbing his belly some more.

“It takes time,” Tycho reminds him. This they had talked about before too, but he'd forgotten in the heat of it. “You'll think you're done, but you'll need to stay here awhile.” He presses a little harder, kneading Wedge's stomach. “This will help.”

Wedge makes a soft sound as more water trickles out of him. With the new angle of his body, it feels like absolutely everything is flowing out of him. Water, waste, stress, discomfort. It feels like a release that's far more than physical, and it leaves him feeling wrung out and weak in the most pleasant way.

Tycho is standing beside him again, and Wedge rests his head against his hip, murmuring in contentment as hands find his hair once more.

“You're nearly finished, and then you can rest,” Tycho assures him gently. “You've been so good, Wedge. I'm proud of you.”

Wedge's lips curve tiredly at the praise. He bears down once more, what feels like the last of it leaving him, and sags against his partner. “I think I'm done for real,” he murmurs.

“Let's get you to bed then.” Tycho helps him stand, helps him get cleaned up, helps him stagger back to the bedroom.

Wedge feels oddly floaty, exposed and sensitive, even the carpet on his bare feet seeming rougher than normal. But then he's easing down onto fresh sheets, sheets Tycho had changed before they started as he tried to explain this moment and Wedge failed to understand, and they're so soft and smooth it feels like he's melting into them.

Tycho lays down next to him, and he's got this proud, reverential look on his face. “It was good?” he asks softly, as if he hasn't been there the whole time watching Wedge lose himself in the experience.

Wedge just has the strength to nod. “I knew it would be. Never would have tried it if you hadn't encouraged me, though.”

“That's what I'm here for.” Tycho smiles at him, runs gentle fingers down his side, touches his half-hard cock. “Do you need...?”

“No.” Wedge catches his hand and brings it back up to his face, humming contentedly when Tycho cups his cheek. “It was enough. You?”

“I'm fine. Tonight was about you.” Tycho kisses him, just a gentle touch of lips. “You can sleep now, Wedge. You've more than earned it.”

Wedge does, better than he has in years.


End file.
